Wrong One
by Ada15
Summary: Harry vanished years ago...now, Albus thinks he may have a way to find him...slight crossover. Oneshot


This is a mild crossover…

I don't own anything

"And we're sure this will work?" Minerva asked yet again, standing next to Albus.

"If it doesn't, if we get the wrong person, we have a way to send them back," Remus pointed out. "At least, that's what's been said." He raised an eyebrow in Dumbledore's direction.

"Right." Sirius had his arms crossed. He wasn't happy. Well, technically he hadn't been happy in years, not in fifteen years to be exact. Of course, spending twelve years locked away for a crime he hadn't committed, for killing two of his best friends, only to break out and find that the only connection he had left to those two friends had disappeared did not usually tend to make a person very happy.

"Sirius…" There was something in Remus' eyes that suggested he thought Sirius might start yet another fight with Dumbledore over the issue.

"Are you going to do it?" Sirius only asked instead, gesturing towards the, now, former headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Yes." Albus stepped up and he began…

Xxxxxxxxx

The sixteen year old boy leaning against the machinery at one side had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at the argument that was taking place in front of him. He wanted no part of it, really. The man at the center of the argument had the most experience, after all.

He had to shift when he felt something strange, an odd sensation. He had a brief moment of seeing…light. Light that shouldn't be there. At the same time, the ship was hit unexpectedly and one of the two men standing not far away was throw towards him. He was knocked away from the wall just as the light intensified.

The older man was standing just where he'd been and then…in a flash, was gone.

Xxxxxxxxx

There was a brilliant flash of light. Sirius had to shield his eyes for a moment before it cleared and in the empty space in the center of the room stood a man. The wild beating of his heart almost immediately died down.

The man had his hands in front of his face a moment as well, and was yelling something that Sirius was sure was another language. When he caught sight of the people standing around him, he immediately reached for the weapon holstered at his thigh. Minerva, who'd had her wand out and ready, was faster, and the man was stunned instantly.

"Albus…" Minerva was staring down at the man as was everyone else in the room.

"Yes." There was a sad look on Albus' face. Sirius' hopes died as well. Besides being much too old to be Harry Potter, the man on the floor held no resemblance whatsoever to the child that had disappeared.

"I don't understand," Remus said, sounding as dejected as Sirius felt in that moment. "Why would it bring someone else here?"

"I do not know," Albus admitted with a heavy sigh. "I must have made a miscalculation."

"Really?" Sirius asked with heavy sarcasm.

"We need to send him back to where he came from."

"Yes. Wake him up and then send him back…"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hunter only shared a few moments shocked silence with the three other people in the room when the light very suddenly returned. His jaw dropped once again when a body landed on the floor.

There were several cries of 'captain' and 'Mal', one of which from Hunter himself just as the man sat up abruptly.

"What happened?" Zoe asked. She had already knelt beside him and was beginning to pull him to his feet. He opened his mouth to answer, and they could all see the surprise written clearly on his face, when another hit sent them sideways once again.

This, of course, brought their attention back to the fact that they still had bounty hunters to deal with and that those people were probably what they should be worried about in the immediate sense.

Hunter stood himself, pushing his messy black hair; it was really starting to get too long, out of his eyes, briefly exposing the scar on his forehead. The strange occurrence with the light and the disappearance of the captain of the ship was driven from his mind in the subsequent hours of dodging death.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sirius continued to stare at the spot the man had been lying in for several minutes after he had gone. Disappointment was heavy in the air. He hated the thought that this might be their last way, that this meant they really should give up hope.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into Albus' blue eyes. He could see the same sadness in those eyes.

"We will find Harry," Albus promised but it was the same promise he had been making Sirius since Sirius had made contact with him after breaking out of Azkaban.

The more time went on, the less faith Sirius had in that promise. He hated the very thought that perhaps Harry was simply out of their reach…

Eh, I'm not sure how good this is. I was re-watching Firefly earlier...


End file.
